


Срочный вызов

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [22]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Nightswan, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Срочный вызов

Сью конкретно обосновалась на базе разрисованных. Вернее, сами себя они называли Посланники. Чьи именно, Сью не знала, но думала, что ответ хранится в тех самых символах, которые они рисуют буквально везде.

Как оказалось, маленькая дверь в конце пещеры вела во вполне пригодное для жилья место – по сути своей, это была огромная металлическая коробка внутри пещеры, обустроенная по первому классу: тут были кровати, столовая, даже ванная. Из странных предметов тут тоже было все на высшем уровне – Сью не узнавала ни один из инструментов, имеющихся у Посланников.

Ей дали новую одежду, переделали рисунок. Как оказалось, того мужчину, что дал ей одежду, называли Четверка. А второго, в капюшоне, звали Таллока. «Ну, хоть не Пятерка» - думала про себя Сью. Ее познакомили с парой ребят «ее возраста»: кажется, тут думали, что Сью около десяти. Гергерт и Сова постоянно играли в «призрака». Смысл игры был в том, чтобы отыскать этого «призрака». Иногда они его даже находили. Чал и Далси все свободное время проводили в подношениях. Сью так и не узнала, кому именно они их делали. Сейчас она жалела о своей «немой тактике», но если бы ей начали задавать вопросы, то сразу поняли бы, что она не своя.

Из взрослых она запомнила только двух сестер с именами Солнце и Луна. Имена здесь у всех были странные, поэтому ей еще повезло, что ее назвали просто Молчанка. Вопросов ей не задавали, даже по поводу корабля. Это странно, ведь они могли бы попробовать дать ей ручку и бумагу. Может, они и вовсе не умеют писать?

Как поняла Сью, тут были главные, которые называли себя Старосты. Они каждый вечер собирались у огня и делились между собой новостями. Сью каждый раз пыталась подсесть к ним и послушать, но ее выгоняли. И вот сегодня, впервые за три проведенных здесь дня, ее не выгнали.

В разговоре участвовали все Старосты, кроме Талокки. Он удалился по какому-то «очень важному делу» еще вчера, и так и не вернулся. Диалог был очень увлекательный, Сью впитывала каждое слово. Как оказалось, они хотят внедриться в какую-то из повстанческих ячеек и уничтожить их изнутри. Также они говорили, что нужно организовать новую поставку, поскольку эта сорвалась. Как понимала Крошка Сью, речь шла о том самом грузовом судне. Эту часть разговора они решили перенести на завтрашний вечер, когда вернется Талокка. Еще они говорили про новые подношения и о том, что Посланникам давно уже пора начать показывать себя. А еще было что-то про черного, ночного или темного лебедя – Сью плохо расслышала эту часть, потому что раздумывала, как ей передать эти данные на базу, и в итоге Сью так и не поняла, причем тут эта птица.

В конце собрания у Сью было все: доверие Посланников, информация об их замыслах – хоть и не полная – и понимание того, кто на самом деле здесь главный. Талокка. Если они не собираются обсуждать такие важные вещи без него, то он явно самый главный, если не один из.

Крошка Сью уже вкушала завтрашний день и новую информацию, которую она добудет, когда на ее комлинк пришло сообщение. Она ушла к самой дальней стене пещеры, чтобы никто не увидел ее. «Операция отменяется, нужно срочно лететь на базу» - мысленно подытожила Крошка Сью.


End file.
